


Adam Driver #55 (New Yorker magazine, 21 Oct 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [55]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, entire constellations of moles, that mouth has got to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, framed by wispy windblown hairs, brow rumpled, eyes glancing downwards, entire galaxies of moles and freckles undimmed by any makeup artist's misplaced zeal, his mouth shaped to give voice to whatever thought he's chasing.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Adam Driver #55 (New Yorker magazine, 21 Oct 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Part of what makes Adam so compelling to watch is that he makes incredibly steady eye contact and doesn't blink very often; you don't want to look away because HE isn't. Just watch a few interviews with him and you'll know what I'm talking about; he's very good at giving his full attention to whoever's speaking, and his replies reflect that attention too, unless, of course, whatever thought he's having is defying his attempts to reduce it to words.
> 
> I presume he's just chatting as he gets himself settled in the seat for the photoshoot, but you can tell that he's metaphorically hunting for something elusive enough that he's broken eye contact to do it. I know he's not searching his memory, humans almost universally look up when we're doing that, but we do look around at our surroundings when we're searching for words, like they're a pair of glasses we left on a table somewhere.
> 
> The reference was taken by Richard Burbridge; it's an out-take from a session for a New Yorker magazine article dated 28 Oct 2019, with thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for sharing it. 
> 
> Fun fact, this is a companion piece to Adam Driver #31, which used the photo actually shown in the article as it's reference. His mouth is in almost exactly the same shape, which makes me wonder (again, yes; I wonder about a lot of things, nearly constantly) how much time had passed between the two photos, or if the photographer just happened to catch him saying the same syllable twice. 
> 
> About 12 hours of work on this one, give or take.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-55.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-55-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-55-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
